A Proposal
by FallenAmazonian
Summary: Asami is a headstrong CEO who's worked her whole life to climb up the corporate ladder but she's going to lose everything when she finds out she's about to get deported. In a last-ditch effort, she announced her 'engagement' to her assistant whom she knows despises her but if they can't convince Korra's family they could both face jail time.
1. Proposal

**6:00 am. Wednesday. Republic City, United Republic**

Citizens have already overtaken the streets moving in herds, scrambling to get to their destinations. One CEO (Asami Sato) can be found around this time cycling at an incredible pace in her living room on a stationary bike while reading through a large stack of documents with Steven Universe playing aimlessly on the TV in front of her. Believe it or not, that was the raven-haired woman's usual routine before work. Workout while reading documents and statements. Shower and occasionally checking her phone while brushing her teeth and applying her makeup. Make breakfast (usually cereal due to her lack of culinary skills) while working on more forms and reports. Then head out for work arriving fashionably on time. She prides herself on her business full of hardworking employees who act and dress accordingly and are already hard at work by the time she arrives at 8:00 am.

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

An umber hand finally slams her on the alarm clock effectively silencing it (and breaking it). "Fuck!" she opened one eye, squinted and hissed at the light streaming through the curtains, she always forgets to close them. She tilted her head just enough to see the bright alarm clock, that she did, in fact, crack the glass, has big flashing red numbers on it.

"7:00 am! Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Without hesitation she all but threw herself off the bed and into the bathroom, slipping on her 'The Hiketeia' comic book in the process. She took an Olympic worthy shower, brushed her teeth and put on her pre-planned outfit all within 14 minutes. She took one last look at herself in the full body mirror smoothing out her grey suit and white button up. She tightened her tie and searched for her phone which she knew had to be somewhere. The one perk of having a studio apartment means there's not much space to lose things. Once she got her phone from under the bed, grabbed her wallet and satchel and was out the door by 7:19 am. Running three blocks to the local coffee shop wasn't ideal this early in the morning but if you knew her boss you would know how necessary it was.

Asami Sato is her name, owner and CEO of Future Industries and the youngest and possibly richest person on the planet. There are many words to describe Ms. Sato, young, intelligent, beautiful, wealthy, snarky, bitchy, apathetic, self-centered, well the list could go on forever. Most employees spend their time avoiding her, making themselves small so she doesn't notice them. Korra, on the other hand, doesn't have that luxury due to the fact that she's her assistant meaning she gets to spend every waking moment by her side, listening to her and taking her endless shit. But after three years she's grown numb to… her. The comments, the heavy workload, and the antics.

But that's not important right now, what's important is getting to work before her so she doesn't make my life even more of the living hell than it already is. When she entered the coffee shop it was, of course, overflowing with people. She was seconds away from going back home and making the coffee herself when she heard "Korra! Hey!" She made her way over to the barista cautiously avoiding the angry customers who've probably been there all morning.

"Here you go. Your regular lattes."

She let out a sigh of relief "You literally saved my life. Thank you." She threw in another "Thank you" for good measure and jog out of the coffee shop and into the busy streets.

_Ok, it's 7:31 am I have two cups of coffee, a tight suit, dress shoes and 8 blocks to run through this congested city... I got this._

Taking off into a full-blown sprint she reached her work building in record time only stumbling in my dress shoes three times, tripping over two dog leashes and nearly getting hit by a taxi. Inside the building, the elevator was already open, _so I guess this day isn't going to be so bad after all_. She raced toward the doors and threw herself in just as it was about to close, effectively bruising her right shoulder and elbowing Baraz from accounting. "Everyone, ok?" she asked through short breaths receiving a few mumbled 'yeahs' some obviously more ticked off more than others. When the elevator arrived at the top floor she began speed walking toward the _pearly gates_ of the main office, passing the secretary Ginger at her humongous desk.

"Cutting it close Korra".

"One of those mornings, Ginger!" Korra replied. "Thank you captain obvious" She mutter under quick breaths. Only seconds, moments away from reaching the doors, victory is so close she can taste it already. Just as Korra took a quick step on the main floor-

"SWEET RAVA!" was the only thing she could shout as my crisp white shirt got drenched with piping hot coffee.

An intern pulling a ridiculously heavy mail cart collided with her just as she walked in, consequently ruining her shirt and mood. She can distinctly hear that asshole Tahno say "Rub some dirt on it" through his laughter but she just ignored him, there are more pressing matters at hand. She quickly scans the office_ 'Bolin, no too buff. Mako, no too tall. Opal, no too frilly. Kuvira, no to scary.'_ until she looked a little more left _'Perfect!'_

"Kai, I need the shirt off your back. Literally."

"You're kidding, right?" obviously finding my request ridiculous.

"Wolfbats, Fire-ferrets, this Tuesday, two company seats for your shirt. You have five seconds to decide. Five, Four, Three, Two, One" She quickly counted down from 10 while watching the entrance like a hawk.

* * *

8:00 am

The CEO glides into the building while on the phone with a client. Tahno wastes no time rushing to his computer, instant messaging the entire office "It's Here!". Every employee tried to flee to their cubicle, those who are unlucky enough to be in her path parted like the red sea. Or in Bolin's case hid behind a support beam as if she had the simian flu. But all of this obviously goes unnoticed by the raven-haired women striding through as if she owns the place (_well technically she does_). She walked through with her head held high (_I mean of course she would she owns one of the highest grossing tech businesses at only 27 years old._) While workers pretended to look busy she focuses on her phone call. "Toph, the truth is all A-plus inventors do publicity. Zuckerberg, Gates, Jobs and…Toph! Can I tell you what else they have in common? An Initiative award." By the time the CEO reaches her office, she's putting her cell phone back into her purse. She doesn't even spare her employees a glance as she reached for the doorknob and made her way into her office.

* * *

Asami's office door flies open and closes shut and Korra turned immediately. Just a second sooner and her boss would've seen her struggling to fix her uncooperative belt. "Morning Ms. Sato" she blurted out before handing Asami a cup of coffee which the woman obviously ignores to sit at her desk. She can only huff in annoyance and sit it on her desk while smoothing out the creases in Kai's shirt.

"You have a conference call in 30 minutes."

"Yes. About the marketing of the spring releases. I know." She can tell she's completely disinterested in the conversation already and it only makes her wonder why she has me here in the first place.

"Staff meeting at 9.00am as well" but that goes ignored also.

"Did you call… what's her name? The one that's really angry all the time." she asked instead.

"Lin."

"Yes Lin"

"Yes. I did. I told her that if she doesn't get her documents in on time you won't give her a release date. Also, your immigration lawyer called. He said it's imperative-"

"Cancel the call, push the meeting to tomorrow, keep the lawyer on the sheets. Get a hold of PR, have them start drafting a press release. I got Toph to do Oprah." Asami shot her a shit-eating grin. "Wow. Nicely done." She admitted although she despises her boss's existence at times she truly does impress her.

"If I want your praise, I will ask for it," Her boss stated while reaching for her coffee and it takes all of her strength not to dump it on her as she made her exit.

"Who is... Who is Anyah? And why does she want me to call her?" Asami said as she turned the cup in toward my direction revealing the message on the cup the reads:

'Call Me! (010) 110-0101 Anyah'

"Well originally that was my cup."

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?"

"Cause your coffee fell."

"So, you drink triple, venti unsweetened cinnamon light soy macchiato?" she says with a raised eyebrow

"I do. It's like a festival in a cup." Korra retorted not giving her the satisfaction of being right

"Am I suppose to believe that's a coincidence?"

"Incredibly, it is. I wouldn't drink the same coffee that you drink just in case yours spilled. That would be... pathetic..." she tried so hard not to ramble but fail miserably, only being saved by the phone.

"Hello," a voice said through the phone and you instantly know who it is by the monotonous.

"Hi, Tarrlok." she could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"When is Ms. Sato getting to my office."

"Actually, we're on our way right now." Right as she hung up the phone Asami was already up and heading to the door,

"Why are we going to Tarrlok's office?" Korra asked. Asami doesn't reply of course or decrease her speed enough for me to catch up and since she can't go long periods of time without me by her side she was forced to follow.

She rushed over to her desk and pull up the office employee chatroom.

Korra: _'The witch is on her broom'_

She could almost instantly hear people scattering to their desks from inside the office. When they left the office all the employees were 'hard at work'.

Right before she could catch up to Asami she let her eyes rake over her body taking in her outfit. She wore a female power suit consisting of high heels, a black pencil skirt, and a matching jacket. Her eyes lingered at her rear for a moment before she shook whatever thoughts were creeping into her head. Sure Asami was a cynical woman but she still had eyes. _I'm only human dammit._

"Have you looked at the proposal I sent to you."

"I read a few pages. I wasn't that impressed."

"Can I just say something?" she said ready to plead her case

"No," Asami replied almost instantly but she continues anyway

"I've read thousands of proposals, but this is the only one I've given you. There's an idea in there. The kind of idea that you used to create." She knew she shouldn't have added that last part but was already upset not to.

Asami turned giving her a once over before settling into a strong glare finally giving Korra her full attention. "Wrong. And I do think you order the same coffee as I do just in case you spill, which is, in fact, pathetic."

If she was any other employee she probably would've to shit her pants but she's spent way too much time with Asami to know she's not as cruel as she leads on. It's like she's always pushing people away by beating them to the punchline so she's never the joke but Korra sees through her. And after almost 3 years this became their routine, constant back and forth.

"Or impressive" she added with a smirk that she knew Asami hates.

Asami just rolled her eyes before stating "I'd be impressed if you didn't spill my drink in the first place. Now remember, you're a prop." she points out

"I won't say a word," she responded before entering Tarrlok's office.

She wasn't too sure why they were in Tarrlok's office but she's not surprised. Asami had a really bad habit of never telling her anything, even though it involves her presence. But she'd simply stand in the corner like she's always instructed to do_ -which is seriously frustrating, I have a degree by the way_\- and stand quietly. This time, of course, she doesn't mind it because she can barely stomach being in Tarrlok's presence let alone talking to him.

"Ah, Our fearless leader and her liege. Please, do come in." Tarrlok announced when they were clearly already in the room. Asami says nothing though. She looks emotionlessly around the room. Korra hates when she does that, she doesn't understand how Asami can just turn her emotions off. Asami stands for a moment staring at the new piece of furniture in the room.

"Exquisite breakfront. Is this new?" She says regarding the added piece of furniture in the back of the office.

"It is. Airnomad Regency Southern Air Temple Revival, built in 10BG but, yes, it is new to my office," Tarrlok says with a fake smile that makes her feel uneasy. But her boss, of course, doesn't budge only turning and saying "Witty... Tarrlok, I'm letting you go."

He just blinks, Once. Then twice before he says.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you several times to get Toph to do Oprah, and you didn't do it. You're fired." As if it was obvious. Korra sees it as her cue to close the office door for privacy.

"I have told you that is impossible. Toph hasn't done an interview in 20 years."

"That is interesting, because I just got off the phone with her, and she is in."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't even call her, did you?"

"But…"

"I know, I know. Toph can be a little scary to deal with…For you." she couldn't help but smirk from her corner "Now, I will give you three months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone you resigned, okay?" she finished before walking out with Korra right behind her. She doesn't spare a glance at anyone. She looked back toward Tarrlok office watching his mild break down through the glass.

"Give me an update?" Asami said

" Um. He's moving. He has crazy eyes." she said as she looked again only to see him pacing inching closer and closer to the door.

"Don't do it, Tarrlok. Don't do it." she distinctly hear Asami whisper when they were near seconds from her office. Tarrlok finally finds the nerve to say after bursting through his office doors

"**You poisonous bitch!"** *collective gasps could be heard from everyone except Asami obviously because she's emotionless apparently. only take a seat on top of the nearest desk making sure I'm out of the way for his breakdown knowing damn well Asami has the entire situation under control.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You can't fire me! We all see what you're doing here? Sandbagging me on this Oprah thing so that you can look good? We all know you're threatened by me! You are a monster."

"Tarrlok, stop," Asami warns but just by the look in his eyes everyone knew warning would go ignored.

"Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us as your own personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you're gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one." He said matter of factly

"Listen and listen carefully, Tarrlok. I didn't fire you because I felt threatened. No, you're fired because you're entitled, lazy, incompetent and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in your office. And if you say another word, Korra here is gonna have you thrown out, OK?" He takes a step forward ready to continue. "Another word and you're going out of here with an armed escort. And Korra will film it with her camera phone and she'll put it on that Internet site… What was it?"

"MeTube?"

"Exactly. Is that what you want? Didn't think so. Now I have work to do." She says coolly before continuing her journey with Korra right on her heel.

"Have security take his breakfront and put it in my conference room."

"Will do," she added while make a note in a planner.

" Also I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript."

"T-This weekend?"

"You have a problem with that?" She says arching her perfect eyebrow

"No. I... it's just my grandmother's 100th birthday, so I was gonna go home and… It's fine. I'll cancel it. I'll just go to the next one... if she has one" she said defeatedly "You're saving me from a weekend of misery anyway, so it's... " She turned to see Asami already leaving.

"Good talk, yeah." she finish before making a beeline for her desk and dialing her mother's number. It doesn't help the fact that her mom hates her job almost as much as she does. She and her father all but begged me to stay home and take over the family businesses but this was her dream so she pursued it. She knows she doesn't get any vacation time and works more than an on-call doctor but she knows it'll pay off eventually.

When she eventually called the family was rightfully disappointed, her mom kept asking if there was any way she could come and it was honestly breaking her heart. In the middle of the call though Asami just so happened to have walked pass forcing me to pretend like wasn't taking a personal call.

"I'm sure that Dad is pissed-but we take all of our submissions around here seriously. We'll get back to you as soon as we can. Sorry." She tried to give a convincing smile.

"Was that your family?" She says with an arched eyebrow

"...Yes."

"They tell you to quit?" She asked calmly

"Every single day," She noted with slumped shoulders.

Jinora came in charming as always "Excuse me, Ms. Sato, you're wanted in the conference room"

"OK," Asami turns and gives me a pointed look. "Come to get me in ten minutes. We've got a lot to do."

"Okie dokie." is all she say with a tight smile

* * *

**Asami**

"Varrick, Izumi"

"Congratulations on the Oprah thing," Izumi said with a pleased smile. She's always so calm and nice, she reminds me of a mother."That's terrific news." Varrick shouted as if I'd she wasn't a few feet in front of him.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Asami, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn't go to the Fire Nation Capital Book Fair because you weren't allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed?"

" Yes I remember Izumi"

"And... you went to Fire Nation anyway?"

"Yes. We were going to lose Suyin Beifong to Cabbage Corp. So... really didn't have a choice, did I?"

"Well, seems the Earth Kingdom Government doesn't care who wins over Suyin Beifong " Varrick all but yelled

"We just spoke to your immigration attorney."

"Great. So, we're all good? Everything good?"

"Asami, your visa application has been denied."

"And you are being deported!"

"Deported?" Asami gaped

"And there was also some paperwork you didn't fill out in time."

"Come on! It's not like I'm even an immigrant! I'm from Ember Island, for Rava's sake. That's basically the Earth Kingdom. There's gotta be… something we can do."

"You can re-apply, but unfortunately for now you have to leave the country for at least a year," Izumi says while remaining impossibly level headed.

"OK. OK, well, that's not ideal, but I can... I can manage everything from a Fire Nation Colony…"

"No." Varrick interrupted but Asami keeps going

"...with video conferencing."

"Unfortunately, if you're deported, you can't work for an American company Asami"

"But it's My Company"

"Look, until this is resolved we're going to turn operations over to Tarrlok."

"Tarrlok…. Tarrlok-Tarrlok? The guy I just fired?" Asami said completely baffled and pissed

"We need a CEO"

"And he is the only person who has enough experience," Izumi said somberly

"You cannot be serious. I beg of you."

"Asami"

"We desperately want you to stay. If there was any way, any way at all-"

"-we could make this work"

"There is no way…"

"I am begging you," Asami said with her hands in prayer position ready to get on the ground and beg as if they could actually do anything about what's happening.

* * *

**Korra **

Once Asami left she stared out the window for while, completely pissed. This would've been her first vacation in a long time which she seriously needed but more importantly it was all for her grandmother. She hate disappointing her, she hate disappointing her family as a whole and at this moment she can literally feel my mother's sadness even though she's thousands of miles away. But she doesn't have time to dwell on it for too long because the ten minutes is up and she had to retrieve my boss. Once she reach the doors of the conference room she doesn't even to knock to convey 'urgency'. When she opened the door she could tell something was going down. Her boss's rigid body language was a dead give away especially because it a rare site.

"NO Asami" she could hear before she interupted.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"What?!" a clearly agitated Asami says threateningly. She's not sure if she should just leave or not.

"Excuse me Korra, we're in a meeting." Izumi said

"Um... Wan from Ms. Winfrey's office called. She's on the line." She lied just like they planned.

"I know," Asami said just to get her to shut up

"Uh well...she's on hold. She needs t-to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged at the moment." Asami then stops trying to verbally fight her and just stared at her, almost as if she was having a revelation… _or taking a shit_. She wasn't quite sure.

"She insisted, so…" She said trying her best to stick to the script but gave up when she realized her effort was pointless.

_I mean it gives me more time away from her anyway_.

"Sorry," Korra say before trying back out and get as far away from Asami who was just looking at her with her lips parted almost motionless. Until Asami actually said something that halted me in my tracks.

"Uhh.." She said which catches me by surprise because I've never in all her time at the firm have ever seen her boss stutter let alone be at a loss for words. To add on to her bosses odd behavior she whispers something that she couldn't decipher. She motions for her to come to her which she did, with extreme caution.

"Come Here" Asami whisper-yelled at her forcing her to speed over to her side _not at all out of fear._ While she made her way over to her boss with her hands deep in her pockets she turned back to the other two in the room and continued "

"My apologies, okay I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in. And umm… And there's... Well...I think there's somethingthat you should know." she said while closing the distance between them. "We're getting married," Asami said while giving her a light tap on her stomach. Everyone in the room just looked at her with wide eyes, including Korra who wasn't sure what she was even talking about.

_Did she say we meaning, Wei from across the hall? Or maybe she's marrying Varrick? Or Izumi? But they're both married already. I still don't get it…_

"Yup we're getting married," she says once again tapping Korra's stomach one more time but she;s still.. not quite understanding.

"Who's getting married?" Korra looked at her boss for answers. "You and I," she said without hesitation but she's still obviously confused.

"You and I are getting married! Yes," she says giving Korra a longing-ish look that makes her want to run away.

"We a-are..." is all Korra can get out, she didn't even finish the sentence when her… _fiance_ interrupts. "Getting married! We are getting married."

"Yes," She added but she was about 99.999% sure her face said otherwise.

Izumi and Varrick just look at us in disbelief, especially Izumi who wasn't buying this crap. "Isn't she your secretary?" Izumi finally breaks the tension with a raised eyebrow.

"Assistant." Asami corrects

"Executive... assistant secretary." Korra corrected but Asami waves her off

"Titles. But, wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries." she says with a chuckle"Would it, Varrick? So, yeah. The truth is, you know, Korra and I, we're...we are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but we did."

"No." Korra wasn't even sure if she was trying to help her or not but she knew that line couldn't be further from the truth

"All those late nights at the office and weekend seminars."

"Yeah...No."

"Something happened."

"Something….." her voice cracked

"Yeah. Tried to fight it and you can't fight a… can't fight a love like ours" she awkwardly wrapped her arm around Korra's broad frame and she thinks it might actually be the first time they actually had real physical contact

"So… Are we good with this?" Asami drops her arm "Are you happy? Because, well, we are happy. So happy." she says throwing in an award-winning smile.

Izumi who clearly isn't buying any of this dips her head with a small smile.

_Is she laughing right now? Seriously?! You aren't going to save me from this madness?!_

"Asami….. It's terrific" Varrick said a little louder than necessary. _What he can't possibly believe this. Izumi Say Something!_

"Just make it legal" Izumi said while gesturing to her wedding ring. _You've gotta be shitting me "_Legal? Yeah, well, then that means we...we need to get ourselves to the immigration office. So we can work this whole mess out. Right?" she doesn't wait for an answer "Thank you very much. We'll get right on that." Asami said on her way out

"Have a nice day" Korra added _Fuck You All_

When she made her way through the main area she can already hear the murmurs and whispers being passed through the cubicles. I'm starting to hate that damn office chatroom.

Kai looks up from trying to wipe a new stain off my already destroyed shirt to throw her a thumbs up.

Opal's giving her that 'you fucked up' head shake. She might be right.

Kuvira walks passed laughing hysterically "really? Her?" she said gesturing to Asami's office. Korra just rolled her eyes, speed walking to her boss's office.

She gently closed the door trying to act as calm as possible but she's seconds from spewing last night's dinner all over her boss's desk. Meanwhile, her boss is acting as if nothing just happened which is making her panic even more because she's not sure if I'm having a sick dream or something.

Asami's just…. Filing papers like she just didn't announce their betrothal seconds earlier. "What?"

"I don't understand what's happening." her voice cracks

"Relax. This is for you, too." …_ What?! How? How is this anything more than a selfish act made by a selfish woman who only cares about her own personal gain._

she clears her throat "Please explain"

"They're going to make Tarrlok CEO if I leave" _So…_

"So, I should marry you?"

"And what's the problem?" _What's the problem? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! _"Like you were saving yourself for someone special?" _This little bitc-_

"I'd like to think I was. Besides, it's ILLEGAL."

"They're looking for terrorists, not for CEO's." _she can't be serious! _Korra takes a deep breath

"Asami"

"Yes?" she says finally looking up.

"I'm not gonna marry you," She finally put her foot down.

"Sure you are." she says matter of factly "Because if you don't, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with your _brilliant_ ideas are dead. Tarrlok is gonna fire you the second I'm gone. Guaranteed. That means you're out on the street looking for a job. That means the time that we spent together, the lattes', the canceled dates, the midnight Tampax runs, were all for nothing and all your dreams of being a vice president are gone. Don't worry, after the required allotment of time, we'll get a divorce and you'll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Ok? Now get the phone" she said coolly, effectively lifting the foot Korra just put down.


	2. Will You Marry Me?

**4:09 pm- The U.S citizenship and immigration service office**

After they got what Asami deemed as 'enough work' done they headed straight for the nearest immigration office and just like every other place in Republic City, it was packed. Lines with at least 20 to 30 people from all over the world occupied each one. After waiting in line for, what must've been an excruciating 15 seconds, Asami was already power walking to the front of the line, cutting in front of some poor old Air Nomad women whom she had to apologize to repeatedly. It's a reflex anyone would've picked up on if they were forced to work for a woman as rude and self-entitled as Asami Sato.

"I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please." her boss throws in her signature hair flip and an award-winning smile that usually render people speechless.

_I've personally never understood why, honestly._

"Miss Sato?" The man behind the desk who was completely unaffected by her _charm _says curiously before gesturing toward a corridor "Please, come with me."

They end up in a 'Mr. Aiwei's" office, waiting for about 7 minutes.

_I'm not sure if he's genuinely busy or if he's making us sweat it out like in those old cop movies but I'm definitely getting more nervous by the second._

Asami, on the other hand, has been typing away on her phone since they'd gotten into the office. She didn't even sit down next to her, she's just standing by the door, probably so she can leave as soon as possible.

_This isn't going to work, we don't even act like a convincing couple she doesn't even like making physical contact with me and only talks to me regarding work. _

"I have a bad feeling about this" Her mild freak out was interrupted by a man in a cheap suit and retreating hairline knocking on the door, gesturing for Asami to move. _She doesn't._ She was too focused on her then proceeds to open said door bumping Asami in the process.

"Hello I'm Mr. Aiwei and you must be Korra, and you must be…"  
"Asami."

"Asami, well… Sorry about the wait. It's a crazy day today, as you can see."

"Of course, of course. We understand. I can't tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice." _I'm guessing this is her nice side? _

"Ok. So, I have one question for you... Are you both committing act of fraud to avoid her deportation so she can keep her position as President of Future Industries." _OH Shit!_

"That's ridiculous," She said much quieter than intended. _No, it's not._

"Where did you hear that?" Asami says. Her voice is just as shaken as hers.

"We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named."  
"Would it be Tarrlock?"

"...Tarrlock" he says finishing his thought

"Tarrlock. Poor Tarrlock. I am so sorry. Tarrlock is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize. But we know you're incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to. If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way."

_Was that racist...?_

"Miss Sato Please," Aiwei says while gesturing to the seat next to Korra. When she sits, Korra realizes that for the first time since their '_engagement?' _they're within a few feet of each other.

"Let me explain to you the process that's about to unfold. Step one will be a scheduled interview. I'll put you each in a room, and I'll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other. Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If your answers don't match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely. And you, young lady, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of 250,000 yuans and a stay of five years in federal prison. So, Korra. Do you want to tell me something?" he says leaning in making her blood run cold. She looked through the window over to her left and she could see a lady being dragged out and handcuffs. _I can't do this. I- I can't do this! _ She cleared her throat trying to rid of some of her nerves but her bouncing knee clearly gives her calm demeanor away.

She shakes my head no.

"No?" Aiwei asks. _Fuck this. _She began to nod her head "Yes?" he asks with a smirk. _They say honesty is the best policy. Right?_ She swallowed a big gulp knowing whatever she said at this moment will probably change her life for the worse no matter what.

"Look. Mr. Aiwei, the truth is… Asami and I…" _It's now or never. _"are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love. But did." She recycled Asami's words_. _"We couldn't tell anyone we work with because of the big promotion that I had coming up-"

"Promotion?" Asami interrupts. She just ignores her at this point and uses this opportunity to finally take advantage of this insane situation.

"We both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to Vice president-"

"Vice President?"  
"while we were so..." She didn't know where to touch her boss so she put my hand on the back of her chair and gestured between them with the other hand not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"So... Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?" Aiwei says not believing the story one bit.

"Oh uhm... Impossible. My parents are dead." Asami says with a tight smile "No brothers or sisters either." she says while pushing her hair behind her left ear.

"Are your parents dead too?" he says pointing at Korra but before she could answer-

"No, hers are very much alive… Very much. They're... Well, we were going to tell them this weekend. Gran Gran's 90th birthday and the whole family's coming together. We thought it'd be a nice surprise." Even though Korra mentioned her grandmother's birthday earlier today she was actually surprised Asami remembered.

"And where is this surprise going to take place?"  
"At Korra's parents' house."  
"Where is that located again?" At that moment she could literally feel Asami tense up next to her.  
"Well um... Why am I doing all the talking? It's your parents' house. Why don't you tell him where it is. Jump in here at any time." If she wasn't facing losing her entire life and everything she'd ever worked for at this moment she would've laughed at the predicament Asami got herself into but instead, she answered.

"Sitka."  
"Sitka," Asami repeats nodding her head in agreement

"The Southern Water Tribe"

"Southern Water Tribe?" She looks at me in bewilderment but changes in a split second and goes back to that '_award winning' _smile.

"You're going to go to the Southern Water Tribe this weekend?" He inquired.  
"Yeah."

"Yea, yes. We are going to the Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe, that's where… That's where my little… that's where my little Korra-bear is from." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder but before she could set hers on top of her boss's, Asami slips it away leaving her awkwardly sitting with her hand on her own shoulder.

"Fine. I see how this is going to go. I will see you both at 11:00 Wednesday morning for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account. Otherwise its deportation and imprisonment." He gestures to each of them. The silence in the room is deafening and his stare is so stern that she was honestly about to crack until-

"Hello? Toph darling-" Asami gets up and leaves while on the phone without a single care of whatever Aiwei just said.

* * *

**5:05 pm Outside ****The U.S citizenship and immigration service office**

She walked out of the building like a zombie. She's completely drained. She didn't even hold the door for Asami who she definitely heard bump into it, probably head first since she's always looking down at her phone.

"OUCH! Okay Korra... so, what's going to happen is we will go up there. We'll pretend we're girlfriend and girlfriend, tell your parents were engaged. Use the miles for the tickets. I guess I will pop for you to fly first class. But make sure you use the miles. If we don't get the miles, we're not doing it. Please confirm the vegan meal. 'Cause last time they actually gave it to a vegan, and they forced me to eat this clammy, warm, creamy salad thing, which was… Hey. Why aren't you taking notes?" She stopped short on the sidewalk and actually stopping to look Satan's spawn in the eye before saying "I'm sorry, were you not in that room?"

"What...? What? Oh! the thing you said about being promoted? Genius! Genius. He completely fell for it."  
"I was serious. I'm looking at a 250,000 yuan fine and five years in prison. That changes things."

"Promote you to VP? No, no way."  
"Then I quit, and you're screwed. Bye-bye, Asami." She turned and started walking toward the direction of her apartment.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Thr-_

"Korra! Korra. Fine. Fine, I'll make you a VP. Fine. If you do the Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you a VP. Happy?"  
"And not in two years. Right away."  
"...Fine."

"And you'll finalize one of my ideas. Full advertisement like this was the new iPhone with a 20,000-yuan bonus for pain and suffering. Also, we'll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. Now, ask me nicely." She finally put her foot down.

"Ask you nicely what?"

"Ask me nicely to marry you, Asami."  
"What does that mean?"

"You heard me. On your knee."  
"...Fine" she says after groaning and rolling her eyes. She held her hand out which she took only because Asami's wearing a knee length pencil skirt and high heels. Once she's down on both knees (not one because you can't get on one knee in a tight ass pencil skirt) she asks.

"Will you marry me?" with such disinterest Korra nearly walked away again but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Nope. Say it like you mean it." She takes a moment to collect herself and for the first time, she really looks Korra in the eyes.  
"Korra?"

"Yes, Asami?"

"Sweet Korra."  
"I'm listening."  
"Would you pretty please, with cherries on top, marry me?"

Korra pretends to contemplate for a moment "...OK. I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll do it. See you at the airport tomorrow." This whole ordeal took much longer than she would've liked. Korra checks her watch but apparently, Asami takes it as her graciously trying to help her up. _Which I'm not. _So when she reaches for her hand Korra makes sure to move her arm away and turn in the direction of her apartment. Asami though falls forward on her hands. Korra discreetly peers over her shoulder to watch her struggle to stand back up for a moment, relishing in her minor victory.

_Note to self never kneel on a busy Republic City street in high heels and a pencil skirt while carrying a purse. _

* * *

**2:44 am on Thursday. In the sky. **

She'd been reading through the INS (immigration and naturalization service) questions all night and she's still not book had hundreds of pages filled with questions.

_The possible questions they can ask is endless. I mean they make it impossible to break the law here._

She let out a loud huff before slumping in her chair. She looks over to Asami who's just been signing shit since they got on the damn plane. She watched her for a moment and it's almost infuriating how calm she is. she'd barely slept last night. The entire night was spent reading through papers like she was cramming for the SAT's _again_. She arrived at the airport barely on time completely exhausted in some joggers, a white shirt with a warm flannel tied at my waist and some white high-top air forces. Asami, of course, arrived fashionably on time in a knitted long-sleeved tan colored dress with a cowl neckline, a Gucci shawl around her arms, Louboutin heels and dark Marc Jacobs sunglasses. _How! How can she be so put together and so calm-? _Before she could finish her train of thought she says "You can take a picture it'll last longer" Korra just clears her throat and changed the subject.

"So, these are the questions that INS are going to ask us. Now, the good news is, I know everything about you, but the bad news is that you have four days to learn all this about me. So, you should… probably get studying." She handed Asami the large book.  
"You know all the answers to these questions about me?"  
"Scary, isn't it?"  
"A little bit." she mutters as she turns through the pages "What am I allergic to?"  
"Bees. And the full spectrum of human emotion."

"Oh, that was funny." she said sarcastically. "Here's a good one. Do I have any scars?"  
"I'm pretty sure that you have a tattoo."  
"Oh, you're pretty sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Two years ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. Naturally, I looked up what a Q-switched laser was and found that they, in fact, do remove tattoos. But you canceled your appointment. So what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? Barbed wire?"  
"You know, it's exciting for me to experience you like this," she says trying to change the subject.  
"Thank you. You're going to have to tell me where it is." at this point she genuinely curious as to what the scrooge would actually scar her 'perfect' self for.

"I'm not."  
"They're going to ask."  
"We're done with that question!" she said a little louder than normal. "On to another question. Let me see, let me see. Oh, here's one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? That's easy. Mine."  
"And why wouldn't we stay at mine?"  
"Because I live at Avatar Park West. And you probably live at some squalid little studio apartment with stacks of yellowed DC Classics." _Ok well, that stung a little. _

_**Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent into Juneau.**_

"Juneau? I thought we were going to Sitka."  
"We are."

"Then how are we getting to Sitka?"

* * *

**2:09 pm Sitka Skyways**

They had to take a connecting flight to Sitka via Sitka Skyways which is one of the smallest airports in the world. She could tell Asami was very VERY upset and it brought her physical joy. Maybe it was because the plane was so small and completely over packed or maybe it was due to the fact that it was a bumpy flight and she was clutching onto her seat for dear life or possibly it was the baby scream crying behind them. The choices were endless and she thanked the spirits for each and every one of them.

* * *

**3:12 pm Sitka Airport**

They got out of the plane and headed to baggage claim. After waiting a significant amount of time for all of Asami's many bags_, _they headed straight for the main exit/entrance where they could see her mother and grandmother waiting with a cute little sign that read 'KoalaBear'. She let out a long, calming breath "All right. Here we go."

"Mom! Gran Gran! It's so good to see you" she wheezed out while getting a bone-crushing hug from her mom.

"You're crushing the poor girl Senna" Her grandmother scolded. "So, where's your girl?"

That's when Korra realized that she left Asami behind when rushing over to greet her family. Luckily, she didn't struggle to find Asami because she stood out like a sore thumb. In the midst of people in parkas and furs, there was Korra's _lovely fiancée_ looking as if she was going to a business dinner and rolling two big ass suitcases. "Ah she's... right there" Korra pointed out. "Oh well, I guess the word _girl_ is inappropriate." Gran Gran muttered.

When Asami did actually catch up, Korra introduced her. "Mom, Gran Gran, this is my girlfriend Asami."

"Nice to finally meet you Asami." Senna said while pulling Asami into a tight hug which judging by how tense her body was and her face that screamed 'What the Fuck' she was clearly not ok with.

"Hello dear," Gran Gran said but before Asami could be pulled into another hug she wedged her arm into the space between them giving Gran Gran a firm handshake.

"Now, do you prefer being called Asami or Satan's Mistress? We've heard it both ways. Actually, we've heard it lots of ways." Gran Gran said with a chuckle

"She's kidding" Senna chimed in but they all truly knew she wasn't kidding. After a few seconds of awkward silence Asami spoke.

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you so much for... allowing me to be a part of this weekend."

"Oh, you're welcome. We're thrilled to have you. Let's get you two back to the fort."

"Ok, great." Asami said with the fakest smile Korra has ever seen.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, except for the radio faintly playing in the background. Asami watched the beautiful scenery for a while the luscious trees, clear water, and the majestic wildlife was a stark contrast to the obnoxiously loud bustling that was Republic City. The scenery was surprisingly calming, nature had a way of relaxing her nerves which at this moment was at an all-time high. There was so much work to get done at the company yet here she was wasting her precious time for a 'family gathering'. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and continue watching the passing trees. As beautiful as the scenery was she quickly got bored when they drove through a town. After some time, she began to just read the street signs and the store names until she noticed a pattern. 'Aumakua Parcel and Post', 'Aumakua Auto's', 'Aumakua Photography', 'Aumakua General store' etc. etc.

"Aumakua?" She whispered to herself.

She knows she has heard that name before. Many times, actually. She lifted her sunglasses to get a good look at Korra's bag that was embroidered with the name 'K. Aumakua' on the tag. Asami whispered Korra name a few times trying to get her attention but when that failed she relented and punched her, a little too hard for Korra's liking, on the shoulder.

"OW! Please don't do that."

"You didn't tell me about all the family businesses, honey," Asami said sweetly with a slight undertone of _what the fuck Korra?_ hidden in her voice.

"She was probably just being modest, dear," Gran Gran called from the front seat with a knowing smirk.

* * *

The car came rolling to a stop at a pier and everyone got out of the car and began unloading it.

"Um, Korra don't you think we should be heading to our hotel now."

"Oh, we canceled your reservation. Family doesn't stay at a hotel. You're going to stay in our home."

"Oh, great... Great." Asami said sweetly, turning to Korra and whispered yelled. "WHAT"

But Asami was only ignored as Korra lifted her heavy ass suitcase out of the dropped it on her foot. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"You're going to want to use your legs to lift that one," she said with a smirk before walking away making Asami want to push her off the pier.

"Korra help her with those!"

"I would mom but she won't let me. Something about being an independent woman or something." She lied as she watched Asami struggled to drag the heavy bag across the gavel in her very high heels. When she finally made it over Korra threw her bag toward the boat purposely missing and throwing it in the water. She could practically feel the steam emanating off of her boss when the Louboutin bag hit the water. "Got it," Senna said throwing it properly into the boat.

Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder telling her she wasn't getting on the boat eyeing it warily. "You don't have to. See you in a few days." Korra said sarcastically while descending the latter to the dock the small boat sat at. "Psst. You know I can't swim." Asami whispered looking genuinely afraid. "Hence the boat..." Korra replied

After a moment or two, Asami relented and climbed down the ladder, a semi-tight dress and a purse. Korra took that as an opportunity to do something she secretly always wanted to do but will deny when asked on every account. She raised her arm and put her hand square on Asami's butt to _help her _descend the ladder. "Handoff ass. Off ass!" Asami said forcing Korra to raise her hands in defeat.

The boat ride took about 6 or 7 minutes. When they docked Asami removed her life vest and was the last one off the boat because she was the only one with an actual life vest on.

_Gran Gran__ didn't even have one on and she's literally almost 100. _

Asami was clearly taken aback by the size of the home. For starters, it was on a secluded little island, big enough for a town if they removed the forest that was behind the house. Even though the home alone looked as though it could house a tiny town, it wasn't extravagant. The home looks like… well, a home just bigger than your average one with a few smaller expansions next to it. Asami rolled her bag with much difficulty while trying to catch up to her. "Why did you tell me you were poor?" Asami whispered in her general direction. "I never said I was poor."

"But you never told me you were rich."  
"I'm not rich. My parents are rich."  
"OK, you know what? That's something only rich people say."

"Oh, and so you're not overwhelmed you too we invited some people over for a small welcome home party." Senna turned around and said

"Yea just 50 of our closest neighbors and friends" Gran Gran added

"Oh great. Great. A party!" Asami whispered at Korra

"Yea apparently so," she said not at all pleased herself, especially after a 12-hour flight "Come on. Let's go. My grandma's moving faster than you." "Put your back into it," she muttered making Asami glare at her.


	3. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**In the house**

The house was lively and the main areas were overflowing with people. There had to be at least 60 people gathered in the large living room. Honestly, Korra was feeling a bit jealous of Asami who was so elegant dressed compared to her streetwear attire. Korra walked around the house with Asami talking and hugging several people she hadn't seen in ages. Although she'd much rather be taking a shower and a looong nap, she was still enjoying conversing with her family and friends whom she hadn't had to pleasure of seeing because a certain someone refused all her vacation day requests. She introduced Asami to more people than the woman was ever going to remember before pulling her toward a giant.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend..." For a moment Asami thought she would truly shit a solid gold brick as the gian- Korra's father stared at her. Unsurprisingly, Asami didn't break and soon the man cracked into a mile-wide smile and picking Asami up into a bear hug. Korra chuckled as she watched Asami turn bright red. Whether from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, Korra wasn't sure but it was funny either way.

They continued side by side through the party for a while without conversing with each other until Asami finally said: "Why didn't you tell me you were some kind of Southern Water Tribe royalty?"  
"How could I? We were in the middle of talking about you for the last three years."  
"OK, you know what? Timeout, okay? This bickering Bickersons thing has to stop. People need to think we're in love. So, let's-"  
"That's no problem. I can do that. I can pretend to be the doting fiancé. That's easy. But for you, it's gonna require that you stop snacking on children while they dream."  
"Very funny. When are you going to tell them, we're engaged?"  
"I'll pick the right moment," Korra said not truly knowing if that moment would ever really come.

"Korra" A tall man bowed his head slightly before Korra

"Unalaq" Korra did the same gesture. "Asami, this is Unalaq my father's brother. Unalaq, this is Asami, my girlfriend."

"Pleasure," Asami said doing the same gesture Korra and Unalaq did to each other a moment ago. He simply returned it before turning to Korra. Asami watched from the corner of her eye as Korra squared her shoulders making herself look big. She also took note of how Korra didn't address him as her uncle but rather her father's brother. Before she could throw a questioning look at her, the uncle began talking.

"So, this has been what you were up to. When you left home."

"I left home for work"

"There's work here"

"You know what I meant." He took a second to contemplate. "Ah. You mean working for a company. Bettering the world and living the city life while your people here need you. Without you here there is no monarchy. Without you here to take over as chief the elders will have no choice but to make this land a democracy, splitting the power. Limiting this family's power. Limiting MY power."

"There's no need for a monarchy anymore Unalaq. We're in a new day and age. And I left to pursue what I loved but I stayed for other reasons." she said instinctively looking at Asami for some reason who was distracted by a waiter serving hors-d'oeuvres. To the untrained eye, they would think she was distracted but Korra knew better. She knew her better. She was pretending to give them space during the uncomfortable conversation all the while listening in on the drama.

"If only your grandfather could hear you speak, he would've been so disappointed in you. Uprooting our people's tradition for some selfish dream. Where you obviously had to sleep your way to the middle, with someone you openly hate. She's your meal ticket and you know it" Unalaq said whispering aggressively.

"She's not my meal ticket, she's my fiancé!" Korra said loud enough for Asami to choke on whatever fancy food the overzealous waiter shoved in her mouth. Everyone within an earshot froze and the air became extremely dense. Korra didn't mean to blurt out the news, she meant to wait for a better time, any time other than now but she let her infuriating uncle get to her.

_Well now is as good a time as any. _She thought.

"Everyone I have an announcement" Korra yelled silencing the rest of the room while standing on a coffee table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make... Asami and I- we are getting married. Honey? where are you?" Asami cautiously made her way out of the kitchen toward Korra in the center of the room. Asami threw her usual award-winning smile as the room erupted in applause. Each person took their turn congratulating them and Korra watched as Asami awkwardly avoided as much physical contact as possible.

After they made a full lap around the room Asami took the opportunity to pull Korra to the side and she could tell she was agitated. "So that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them we're engaged? _Cause it was brilliant timing_," she whispered sarcastically in Korra's ear but before she could reply they were interrupted.

"Korra!"

"Yue? Oh, my spirits. Hey, hi. Wow."  
"How are you doing? I didn't know that you were gonna be here."  
"Your mom probably wanted it to be a surprise. So... surprise!"  
"Wow," Korra said genuinely at a loss for words with this surprise.  
"And- ...and we're being completely rude. Hi" Yue said when she finally noticed the women standing beside Korra.  
"Oh, Spirits. This is my ex…" Korra said casually pointing to the women. At the moment Korra didn't realize just how strange it might seem to casually introduce an ex-girlfriend to her finance whom she completely forgot about.

"Hi. I'm Yue." The women said extending her hand. Asami gratefully took it, happy that at least one person knows how to give a formal greeting instead of invading her personal space.

"Asami, pleasure," She said while eyeing the women like she does tough clients. At the moment she wasn't sure why she got into defensive mode when the women seemed so nice and not at all hostile but it just happened naturally. Yue had bright blue eyes and brown skin like Korra's, a few centimeters shorter than Asami with beautiful white hair although she couldn't be older than Korra. She was... interesting and it bothered Asami to no end.

"So, did I miss the story"

"What story?" Korra and Asami asked in unison. Korra noticed Asami throwing her a nasty side eye and she knew it was because Asami hated when they talked in unison.

_Which happens more than you would think. _

"The story of how you proposed silly"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Korra you have to tell everyone the story." Gran Gran shouting from across the couch catching everyone's attention. In seconds the room was silenced and all eyes were on the _happy_ couple.

"You know what? Actually, Asami loves telling this story, so I'm just going to let her go ahead and do that." Korra said while taking a seat on the arm of the sofa with that smirk Asami is really starting to hate but she's an opportunist and she was going to seize this moment and finally put those improve lessons in her high school drama class to work.

"Um well… Korra and I… Korra and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I knew that she'd been itching to ask me to marry her. And she was scared like a baby moose lion. So, I started leaving her hints here and there because I knew she wouldn't have the guts to ask, but-"

"That's not exactly how it happened." Korra finally took it upon herself to chime in  
"No?"  
"No. No. I mean, I picked up on all her hints. This woman's about as subtle as a gun. What I was worried about was that she might find this little box-"

"Oh! The decoupage box that she made where she'd taken the time to cut out tiny, little pictures of herself. Yes. Just pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So, I opened that beautiful, little decoupage and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confetti. And once they cleared, I looked down, and I saw the most beautiful, big-"

"Fat, nothing. No ring. No. But inside that box… underneath all that... crap" she said giving Asami the side eye "there was a little handwritten note with the address to a hotel, date, and time. Real Humphrey Bogart-type stuff, macho. Anyway, naturally, Asami thought-"

"I thought she was seeing someone else. Yeah, it was a terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyway. I went there and I pounded on the door but the door was already unlocked. And as it swung open, there she was-"

"Standing-"

"Kneeling-"

"But with dignity-"

"On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo. Your daughter." Asami said gesturing to a red-faced Korra. "And she was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when she held back the tears and finally caught her breath, she said to me-"

"Asami will you marry me! That's it. The end. Who's hungry?" Korra said obviously trying to change the subject

The room was silent for a heartbeat until collective 'Aw's' and murr murrs ranging from "That's so sweet", "You are so sensitive Korra." and "Hand cut confetti? Really?" The last one Korra knew was definitely from Gran Gran, who always has a witty comment.

"Hey give her a kiss!" Someone shouted in the crowd that gathered around them. Korra and Asami made eye contact for a brief moment before denying the request profusely. After multiple attempts of baiting from the crowd, Korra relented and kissed her on the cheek only to gain collective boos.

"Alright fine. Here." Korra said before turning and pecking Asami on the mouth as quickly as humanly possible. The kiss was so fast that if someone had blinked they would've missed it. It was so fast that Korra hadn't even felt it. In Korra's opinion, the faster the kiss the better it was. If it was any longer Korra would've had to fight the urge to not recoil in disgust.

"What is this!? Kiss her on the mouth like you mean it!" The mystery person in the crowd shouted again and it took every ounce of strength not to punch him square in the nose in front of everyone when everyone else started chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" She slowly turned towards her _fiancé_ and looked her in the eyes for the first time in a long time, noting just how green they actually were. She swallowed down a big gulp, working up the courage to actually go through with the kiss. She leaned in and captured her bosses' lips on hers and held the kiss for a moment.

It wasn't at all what she expected. Her lips weren't rough like her personality, the kiss wasn't sloppy like their relationship, it was… it felt normal. Almost as if they've done it a million times but also breathtaking as if it was something you can only find once in a million years. It was not at all how she dreamt it would be- _not that she dreamt it a few times when she fell asleep at her desk or anything…_ After getting lost in her thoughts Korra forgot that she was kissing her fake fiancé in a room full of her close family and friends. She forgot that the kiss should have lasted only a moment and probably exceeded that. She forgot that this wasn't real and that it should make her feel...nothing. When she pulled away all her thoughts came crashing back but she pushed them down and deemed them as '_problems for another day_'. When she looked around the room her mother gave her a knowing smile and she swore she heard Asami whisper something but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear it.

Korra pushed all those thoughts away when Gran Gran stood and gave the two a warm group hug. "I'm so happy for you two! So happy! So happy!" she mumbled into Korra's shirt and everything she previously felt dissipated and all that was left was overwhelming guilt.

* * *

**Later that evening. **

"And this is your bedroom," Her mom said while pointing out where everything was such as the bathroom, closet, bed, and a balcony. Asami was obviously taken aback by the view. Korra couldn't blame her though, the view from her bedroom was like the landscape of a beautiful painting had come to life. "Wow, this is beautiful. And the view." Asami gestured aimlessly, obviously at a loss for words. "This is exquisite. Truly exquisite...So, where will Korra be sleeping?"

As if thinking the same thing Senna and Gran Gran looked at each other briefly before laughing. "Sweetie we're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed back in Republic City. She'll sleep in here with you."

"Oh, great cause we love to snuggle," Korra said with all the love she could muster- _which isn't much-_ as she wrapped her arm around her boss's tensing shoulder. "Don't we honey"

"Huge snugglers" Asami mumbled before screaming bloody murder as a big white ball of fluff came charging into the room tackling both of them to the ground. If they weren't under a mountain of fluff Korra would've definitely laughed at Asami's out-of-character yell. Once Senna pulled the furball off of them, Korra kindly held her hand out to help her _fiancé _up until realization hit her- "NAGA!"

Asami dropped back onto her butt with a grunt when Korra let go of her hand mid-lift in order to give her best friend a hug instead.

"Hey girl, I missed you so much?" Korra asked as she received an onslaught on licking.

"Well we'll bring Naga's bed across the hall so she doesn't bother you two too much and we'll let you girls get started for the night."

"Thank you, mom. I love you guys."

"We love you too dear. Just be sure not to let her too close to the water, you know how she loves to swim. Also, we grabbed you gal's some extra linens and towels from downstairs." Gran Gran said as she opened the linen closet behind them and retrieved a thick blanket with blue tribal designs. "This blanket is for when you get chilly but know that this blanket has special powers."

Just by the look on Asami's face, Korra could tell she was completely doubting Gran Gran's words. "What kind of special powers?"

"Well, I call it the Baby Maker," Gran Gran said with the sweetest of smiles. "It'll bring any couple closer than they've ever been before, I guarantee it."

Asami all but snatched the blanket from Gran Gran and shoved it into Korra's hands "OK, well. Then I guess we're… gonna be super careful with that one." Her words faltered a bit when Korra placed the blanket onto the edge of the bed forcing Asami to pick it up and throw it on the chair in the corner, hissing. "Don't put it on the bed." Although her face might've remained stoic Korra could clearly see the look of fear and disgust written on Asami's face.

"Well, we'll go and take Naga off your hands. Goodnight girls" Senna said as pulled Naga, with much difficulty, out of the room.

"Goodnight" the girls replied in unison. Gran Gran only stood there smiling at them for a moment before she finally said goodnight a few times and slowly made her way out.

Korra went over to her suitcase and placed her clothes in one of the dressers draws while Asami stayed looking at the closed door. "So, you haven't seen your family in a while."

"Yea well I haven't had many vacation days in the last 3 years" Korra couldn't help her snarky reply. She was very family oriented and loved them dearly, she didn't realize until now just how much she truly missed them and maybe Asami could actually see that too.

"Stop complaining" was her boss's only reply before grabbing her things and heading to the bathroom. Korra could almost laugh at herself for thinking that Asami had the capability to sympathize or have any human-like emotion. She should feel hurt or angry or something… but after 3 years of this shit, she doesn't feel anything anymore. At least that's what she's been telling herself for quite some time but if she was being honest she was just tired of all the back and forth. She's seen the person her boss could be on numerous occasions, from the time they donated books to the orphanage or the dinners she surprises her with when they're pulling late nights or even when she's given the chance to humiliate someone whose stabbed her in the back and she decides to take the high road. But at the end of the day, Asami always reverts back to the sarcastic no-nonsense, heartless woman that's revered and feared and Korra hates it. She hates it so much that she found herself throwing a few pillows and blankets onto the floor because the idea of just sharing a bed with Asami just makes her stomach stir.

Once Korra was situated in her makeshift bed, she heard the bathroom door slowly creak open just wide enough for Asami to stick her head out. "Korra don't look, okay?"

"Okay." Korra could hear the slight distress in Asami's voice which made her a bit curious

"Are your eyes closed Korra?"

"Completely." _Completely open_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The next second Asami sprinted over to the bed and hid her body under the duvet. Honestly, Korra didn't need to close her eyes because if she would've blinked then she would've missed it and she's so glad she didn't. She received a full view of her boss in a red and white flannel sleep shirt that just stopped below her butt exposing a bit of lacy black panties.

If this was anyone else Korra would have commented on how cute they looked and that they shouldn't be embarrassed in the slightest. If this was anyone else Korra would have wanted to reach out and touch those long milky white legs. If this was anyone else Korra would've been drawn to them like a moth to a flame. But this wasn't anyone else. This was Asami Sato. So the only reply Korra's barely functioning brain came up with was "Those are the pajamas you decided to bring to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes, because I was supposed to be in a hotel. Alone. Remember?... Can we just go to sleep?"

"Fine."

"Fine."  
"Great."  
"Great."


End file.
